Raccoon And Fennec Last Day Of June 2018
by makotoxmadokaxk.on
Summary: We had a great time in Canadian Museum of History with Tanuki and We went to Mcdonalds for dinner and watched the Youtube video that Black Swan made it.


As we walked towards the bridge of Ottawa to Gatineau, we went to Canadian Museum of History and made it inside. So we got some of the first anniversary of Canadian History Hall so we got tickets for us. As of now, we walked upstairs or I should say Exculator. So we saw a dolphin that was pretty much of an art.

We got some of the stamps and got tickets over my pocket. As we step inside the Canadian History Hall, we went pass through the light display of Canadian symbols. So we went inside the Canadian History Hall with stairs showing up. We got up. And we saw something that was really curious. It was the coyote made from Disney Short Films.

We heard something crying. I don't know who it was but we have to check it out. Fennec was unsure what that sound was. So we head downstairs and we saw Tanuki standing in front of me crying. I told her what's the matter. She said that she was got beaten up by the statue. I told her to hug me really tight.

As Tanuki was hugging me, her fur was soft and calmly. I told that she wants to be friends with me. She nodded. So she and me and Fennec are heading to the stairs to take pictures. I pulled up my Camera and turned it on and I told them say cheese. And Tanuki and Fennec saw my picture that was really cute.

As we exit the Canadian History Hall, Tanuki was holding on my shoulder making sure nobody beats her up. I asked her she wants something to eat. She wants some cookies. I want some orange juice and I asked Fennec what she wants. She wants some of the muffin, The blueberry muffin. As we head towards the restaurant, We order some food here.

After the order, I got money from my pocket and gave it to the lady. And then she has the change with me and I said Thank you. The food was here and the lady gave our food to us and I said Thank you. So we ate some of the goodies and I asked Tanuki if she wants to go to Mcdonalds For dinner. She Nodded.

At dinner time, We ate Mcdonalds and we discuss about how about we can go to the playplace in here. We finally nodded. As we enter the playplace, Tanuki was caught by a kid who was very angry and has a cat personality. Tanuki got scared of scratch to death. So we ignored the kid so we are climbing on top.

As we are on top, we are heading to the sliding place. Tanuki pulls my tail to see what was going on. I said what's the matter and she said that the kid was following us. Unfortunately, We crawled up real fast. We slide down the pipe hole and made it outside. So we trapped the kid inside the tube up here.

As we continue to play, The darkest hour has begun. It's getting late so we are walked towards my home. Tanuki asked me where my home is, I said to her. Bank St Ottawa. So we got home and got really tired. Tanuki seemed really surprised that we got a lot of stuff to move in. So we got on the computer and logged on to my account.

As we go on the internet, I see that tweet was made by Hentatsu. The black girl with horns and pink girl with cat ears enjoyed her day at the sunny day talking about stuff. After this video, I go into Youtube, and see that Black Swan made a second video of her playing cards and made out of fire. It is called, Black Swan Fire Cards of Horror.

I clicked the video and it started to load. In the beginning, We saw Genie pops out the lamp and celebrate Aladdin for his marriage. Aladdin still in sad personality. Genie couldn't realize that Aladdin was sad. So he tells him what is he going to do next, Aladdin relaxed in the bed. Genie tells Aladdin about freeing him but he couldn't. As Genie acting himself as the fish and Aladdin force himself to let go of Genie's Fish acting. And Aladdin bump Genie into his elbow on his stomach and his cards pop out with fire. Aladdin goes crazy that he must've been a saltan but Genie pops out another cards with fire. As aladdin tries to poke him to realize that Genie was on fire. Genie goes suddenly burned down. Aladdin tries to stop him and it was too late. Aladdin did not know what to do with him. Genie dies from the fire. Aladdin as well gets caught by a fire and dies. Black Swan appeared in the video that she told the audience that Genie was on fire and Aladdin was caught b a fire and dies. She turned off the camera and went on to the next video.

I Comment her what was going on. Black Swan replyed to me that Genie was burned down by his flaming cards. Tanuki was frightened that Genie was on fire in this video. Fennec hugged her and telling her to calm down. We had a great time in June 2018. So we went to sleep and Tanuki was in my stomach laying her head into my middle stomach and she is sleeping too.

The End. Hope you enjoy the story. This was by a Horror story of Aladdin and made adulty videos. See you tomorrow.


End file.
